It's Not That Easy
by PotterAllTheWay64
Summary: Rachel has lived a life of loneliness and pain. So when she's turned into a vampire and forced to adapt to the Cullen's family filled nature, will she cope? And with the Quileutes watching her every move, can she manage to not mess up? Will a certain hunky werewolf teach her to love and trust again? She's running from the past, but it's slowly catching up.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Give her some space Bella. She's just waking up." A strange man said. I heard the woman-for it was a woman- move away. I opened my mouth to take my first breath of air, but it whistled down my throat. My eyes snapped open in alarm and I was instantly dazzled by what I saw.

The room I was in was open and filled with pure sunlight. I don't ever remember the light dancing. The particles twisted and glided through the sparkling air; countless bits of cheery yellow that I had never noticed before. Each individual one was so beautiful I could stare at them forever. Someone somewhere cleared their throat. I'd completely forgotten I wasn't alone.

Before the thought had even left my mind I was standing and staring them all down. While one part of my brain was still marveling at the sun dust, a bigger part was sizing up the 4 of them. Another part was preparing to either run or ask questions. If they decided to attack-

_No,_ I thought, _they wouldn't save me just to hurt me._ I don't know what made me think that, but I knew for certain they were weary not aggressive. There was a gold haired man that looked just like a sun dust. He stood closer than the rest, but still far enough to be cautious. Behind him I saw a bronze haired boy with his arm around a small brunette with pale skin. By the door was a tawny man who watched me closely. His stare was expectant and more than a little creepy. But these people had saved me, they deserved a thank you.

"Thanks." I said breaking the tension in the room. My voice was breathy and sounded like bells. The sound reverberated through the room, surprising me by its softness. The woman moved forward and the suddenness of her motions put me in the defensive. The atmosphere in the room changed as I let out an ear-splitting, hackle raising growl. The woman stopped and stared at me with wide golden eyes.

"Don't be offended, Bella. It's a natural instinct." The sun dust man lifted his hands in surrender. "We're not here to hurt you, dear." He said, pointing his words at me. My muscles relaxed, but I stayed crouched. "I'm Carlisle. This is Edward," the bronze haired boy, "his mate, Bella, and Jasper." He pointed the man in the doorway last. He acknowledged me with a nod of his head.

They were calm, trustworthy; their faces open and kind. But in my experiences with people, I learned that they were very unpredictable beings. One minute happy, the next thing you know you're sprawled on the floor with blood pouring from your nose.

At the thought of blood, my throat seemed raw and I realized how thirsty I was. "Please, where am I?" I asked trying to ignore my burning throat. "I-I thought I was dead."

Carlisle's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "You don't remember anything? Alice told me you were talking to yourself as she brought you back here." He didn't go into detail about who Alice was and what she was doing walking through the woods.

"I just remember trying to get away from Mark. I blacked out once I got so far into the woods. I thought I died. The pain…" I trailed off, realizing that I was giving away too much. How much did these people know already? There were still so many questions that needed answered, but my throat refused to let me concentrate. "Water." I croaked out, grabbing my throat. I expected to feel something-anything- that would show where I'd been cut, but the skin was smooth and unblemished.

"She needs to hunt Carlisle." Bella said stepping over to me. I was too entranced by the diamonds that seemed to be welded into my pale skin to notice anything.

"Jasper, go with them please, just in case she needs to cool off." Jasper pushed himself off the wall and sauntered window. Very neatly, he leaped out. I watched in awe and horror.

"What the hell's going on?" I yelled to the remaining people in the room. "Why am I glowing? Why aren't I dead? Who are you people really? Why can't I breathe? What did you do to me? Normal people can't just throw themselves out windows!" I knew the man called Jasper was OK. I'd heard his landing from here.

Bella took a step back. Carlisle watched me with impassive, infinite gold eyes. Finally he sighed and rubbed his face. "I was hoping to do this differently, but time and circumstance prevent it." His liquid eyes drilled into mine. "We're not normal, you see. My family and I are vampires. And so are you."

**A/N: Pretty short, I agree. Pretty terrible too, but you know. It actually gets better so stick with me please. By the way, there won't be any mention of my characters name for a while, for reasons I'll make clear later on. Thanks for reading and giving this piece of crap a chance! Review and tell me what you liked about it… or hated. I'll take either.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt and . ; you have no idea how much happy dancing I did when I got the e-mail. I'm pretty sure my Dad was about to kill me. I'm not a fan of overly long author notes, so onward with the story!**

My immediate reaction was to laugh. If I thought my voice was pretty then my laugh was beautiful. And it was the only laugh in the room. The silent Edward was staring at me with a smile stretching across his face. "She doesn't believe us." He said cryptically.

"Of course she doesn't." Carlisle said sadly. "Maybe it'll help if you tell us why you were stumbling around the woods with blood pouring from your body. You very nearly died."

I didn't want to tell them. I didn't even tell my own parents where the bruises came from, but I had to tell them something. I put on my most convincing poker face. "It's fuzzy, but I think it was an accident in the kitchen. I thought I was heading for the street when I blacked out." It was a crappy excuse, but the best I could do under pressure.

I saw Edward stiffen and narrow his eyes at me. I had a feeling he knew I was lying. _Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything. _I chanted silently. His jaw tightened, but he kept his mouth shut which is good enough for me.

"But all that blood-" Bella shuttered delicately.

"So what happened after I passed out?" I asked before they could speculate on my story.

"Alice, my daughter of sorts, found you while she was out hunting." There was that word again. "So she brought you here. If there had been more time, I would've given you morphine to ease your transformation, but you were on the brink of death. Alice changed you herself." Carlisle seemed proud, but his eyes were somber as he said, "If you had been conscious, I would've asked your choice in the matter."

My newly enhanced mind was racing. It was searching for a loophole; a way to see that this was all a badly humored joke. But this wasn't a joke. This was real. This wasn't a lie.

I was a vampire.

And a very, very thirsty one at that. Whatever hunting was, it sounded like a good idea right now. As long as I got to drink something.

Wow, how calmly I can think about blood now. A new species for only a couple of minutes and my appetite has already changed.

"I won't kill people." I said suddenly. All that thinking had taken a couple of seconds and no one knew what I was talking about. "When I hunt," I stumbled over the word, "I don't want to kill anyone."

Bella answered me this time. She hadn't said much, but I was already starting to like her. "That may be difficult at first." She said slowly. "Since you're a newborn vampire, the thirst is harder to control. Unlike other vampires our family doesn't drink human blood. We feed off of animals, but if you were to encounter a human before you built up a tolerance to their blood…" she let me finish the sentence.

"I can do it." I said firmly. "So when do we start?" I rubbed my hands together in anticipation.

"Jasper's getting impatient. You better go now." Edward said.

"How'd you know that?" I asked as Bella ushered me to the open window.

He just gave me a dazzling smile and said, "Later." Stupid freakin' vampire. Following Jasper's example, I tilted out the window in preparation to fall, but stopped when I saw the ground 3 stories below. I was just supposed to jump…?

"Err, you first?" I said uncertainly. Bella just smiled and launched past me to the ground. The way she landed made it look easy.

"Don't think about it." I heard Jasper say from below me. He didn't even have to raise his voice. "Just let go and land." Taking a deep breath- still weird I didn't need it- I lurched forward.

The ground rushed up to my face. Before I touched down my feet shot out and I caught the dirt with a small step forward. "Yeah, just that easy." I muttered shakily.

"This way." Jasper gestured to the trees in front of us and took off at a run. Was he always this boring? Even I would laugh at that landing. World's first clumsy vampire falls on her face.

Running was easy after that. The tree branches seemed to glide out of my way as I got near and my feet barely felt the forest floor. Someone had dressed me in a little yellow sundress while I was 'changing'. It stopped just below my knees and whipped behind me as I plowed through the forest.

While Jasper and Bella were like dancers when they hunted, I was a blundering idiot that just leaped at every deer. I killed plenty of animals. Enough to quench my thirst a little bit at least. "It gets easier with practice." Bella assured me on our way back.

"How long have you been practicing?"

"Not nearly as long as Edward." She said shortly. We reached the house and I realized then just how big it was. Ten times the size of any place I'd ever lived in. Ceiling to floor windows opened up the top section and most of them were open.

After the hunt my senses were still very sensitive. A bug couldn't move without me hearing it. So it was natural that I picked up a heartbeat in the silent house.

A heartbeat. In the house of the undead.

I stopped and so did Jasper, as if he sensed something wrong. "You said your whole family were vampires." I mumbled through my shock and panic.

Jasper pursed his lips. "My family is. It's a long story and probably one everyone should be present for. They're all anxious to meet you. Especially Renesmee." I still wouldn't move. As my ears picked up another, quicker, heartbeat I took a step back.

An overwhelming calm flowed over me. It made me shiver in pleasure. I looked at Jasper to ask if he felt that, but I got caught up in his eyes. I saw my red eyes glaring brightly in his pupils and it felt like I was being hypnotized. "No one is in danger if you go in there." He insisted.

I nodded dumbly and Jasper broke eye contact. As soon as he pulled his gaze away I felt light headed and weak kneed. _Did he just put me in a trance? _I asked myself. _So vampires _can _hypnotize people. But I thought it only worked on mortals. I'm a vampire now. Shouldn't I be immune to hypnosis?_

I realized that while I'd been busy mind babbling (an unfortunate habit that I can't seem to shake) that Jasper had led me into the large house, through a clean expensive kitchen, and I was currently being stared down by 10 vampires.

Welcome home.

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! What's your resolution? Leave me a review. Until next time pretty people.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I freaked out for a moment because I've been writing this story since the beginning of the school year in a small green notebook, and when I went to read over the last couple of pages I saw that I was missing pages 56-60. Thankfully, I found the missing (very important) pages in my dad's van. So, it's all good. And this was completely pointless. On another note, does anyone know what ado means? We say it all the time when we're trying to be fancy, but does anyone know the definition?**

The tallest one laughed uneasily, but turned it into a cough when the girl next to him elbowed him in the ribs. The exchange would've been funny under different circumstances. The silence lengthened as the family studied me. I stood absolutely still; suddenly aware of how much danger I could be in. These people _had _killed me after all. Then brought me back, but- dammit! Focus!

"She doesn't look that tough." The brawny looking guy said from his position on the couch. His grin brought out a dimple in his cheek. It was almost impossible not to smile back. I hissed in response, but that seemed to make him smile wider. He moved in front of me and held out a large hand. "My name's Emmett. I'm sure you've heard all about me." I shook the proffered hand politely and suddenly the whole room seemed to converge on me.

A woman with amber hair and an open heart shaped face introduced herself as Esme. She stepped aside so a small pixie like girl with short spiky hair could hug me tightly. Alice they called her. I tried to give her a meaningful look, hoping to put all my feelings of gratefulness for saving me into that one look. She nodded and bounded over to Jasper who grasped her hand tightly.

Well isn't that nice? The silent, serious man and the spirited bouncy girl. Love is a beautiful thing.

Next was Rosalie, who kept her distance, but was kind enough. A great friendship in the making?

_Bella's daughter. _I thought in wonder. Now that was a story I would have to hear. Renesmee looked just like her father. Same hair color, same face, a little button nose lightly dusted with freckles. But instead of the golden eye color I'd grown used to, she had wide chocolate brown eyes.

Jacob, the one who had laughed earlier, waved awkwardly and hunched his shoulders. Renesmee threw him an exasperated look. "Honestly, 10 years around vampires and he acts like a shy child." As if to emphasize this statement, Jacob stuck his tongue out at her. "Jacob's a shape shifter, in case you didn't know. He takes the shape of a wolf." So that's where the wet dog smell was coming from. I thought it was me.

"You can call me a werewolf if that makes it easier." He said in a smooth deep voice. "Shape shifter is to general." He rolled his dark brown eyes. They were almost black.

I laughed. "If you had told me all this a week ago, I would've signed you up for the psych ward."

"Been there, done that." Alice said lightly. That solicited a chuckle from the audience, but I still had questions to ask.

"So what's this long story Jasper was talking about?" Everyone shared a knowing look.

Then they launched into a story.

In which Bella and Edward were the main characters. Everyone played a part. Jacob had the biggest. A story that had evil vampires bent on killing a human Bella. They impressed on me the importance of the Volturi. How dangerous the groups of law enforcers were.

Honestly, the story sounded like a fairy tale. True love, fighting mythical creatures, a half vampire child. And yet I could see it happening so clearly. The way Edward looked at Bella. The love was real and unbreakable. Renesmee was right in front of me. Her heart beating wildly like humming birds wings. She was obviously part human.

And Jacob. He seemed to be in all parts of their story. First as an old friend, then a shoulder to cry on, then finally the third person in a love triangle so twisted it was a bendy straw of emotions. I felt pity for Renesmee. What it would be like to know your imprint, as they called it, loved your mother at one point in time.

Don't even get me started on how many times the Quileute wolf pack had saved the Cullen's.

"So Alice came back with another half vamp child?" I asked at the end. From one of the many windows I could see the moon rising over the trees. Renesmee was curled up in Jacob's lap, snoring softly. Everyone else was standing around me.

"Yeah, he helped us convince the Volturi not to hurt Renesmee." Alice answered.

"And you all have super powers?" My lips twitched. Marvel would make millions off of this.

"Only a select few. Jasper, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Renesmee are the only ones in this coven." Carlisle said. I turned my eyes on Jasper.

"What's your power then? Super silence?" Emmett's laughter boomed from the couch.

Jasper bared his shiny teeth at me and hissed. "I can change people's moods." Was his simple reply.

My mouth made a little O. "So you didn't hypnotize me outside earlier?" He shook his head. "Well I'll be damned."

"You are damned." Emmett said.

"Shut it couch potato." I growled in his direction. I turned to Carlisle who had remained quiet for a while. "So what now?"

"Now…" He began softly. "Now you have a choice. We would gladly accept you into our family. You already fit in." his eyes twinkled in the growing darkness. "But we won't make you stay. The world is full of wonders and I can understand wanting to see them all."

I had to think hard about this offer. I hadn't had this much freedom since I got with Mark. That's why I was so cool with being a vampire. Anything was better than having to endure life with him.

But could I really live with these people? There were nice, loving, everything a family should be. My presence could ruin that. I couldn't be part of a family; that much was obvious when I left home.

But I didn't want to be alone. A new life, a second chance at all that I had screwed up. There was still so much to learn about being a vampire. And walking the world alone wasn't a very endearing idea.

"If it's OK, I think I'll stay with you guys." I said hesitantly. I didn't bother to add my reasons. Everyone- saves for Rosalie and the slumbering Renesmee- smiled or let out signs of relief. _Wow,_ I thought, _I'm actually wanted here._

"Well now that's the end of that, I'm putting Renesmee in bed." Jacob announced. "She'll be staying here of course?" he asked Bella. She nodded and Jacob lifted Renesmee like a baby. She didn't wake, but burrowed further into his chest.

A loud growl split the air and I turned to look in alarm at Edward. He was staring at Jacob with anger in his gold eyes. Almost like Jacob had said something offensive. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Calm down Papa Bear. I could be thinking about a whole lot worse than just tucking her in." he said evilly before escaping up the stairs set in the wall.

"He annoys me." Edward said to Bella.

"You're instigating the fights." She scolded. "What was he thinking?"

"Never mind. Listen, I want to talk to her." His head bobbed in my direction. Then it occurred to me that I hadn't told any of them my name. Today had been… fun filled. "I'll be at the cabin later." He promised.

"Be easy on her. I think she's had a rough life. Her 'accident' definitely wasn't an accident." And I thought my poker face was good. Edward responded with something I didn't catch and bent to kiss her sweetly before approaching me.

"Can you come with me?" he asked in a low voice.

I thought about refusing him, but thought better of it. I was confident in my ability to turn the conversation. Anyways, I didn't want to anger my new family members.

I followed him from the house into the surrounding woods that would've looked pitch black to anyone else. Rain was drizzling through the canopy of trees. He didn't waste any time with pleasantries.

"Who's Mark?" he asked keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Why do you care?" I retorted defensively.

He looked puzzled. "Because he hurt you. He almost killed you. Who's Mark?"

I gulped at the sincere worry in his voice. What was there to worry about? I was invincible now.

"Some scars don't go away." He pointed to my wrists where a series of vampire bites shone silver against my new pale skin. "And some," his finger moved to my head, "Are harder to see than others."

Did he just answer the question in my mind? "He was my boyfriend." I spit out. "An asshole. Nothing more. And I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me about him."

Edward looked at me thoughtfully. "I'm sorry for butting in." he said in a smooth velvet voice. "I just saw your memories of him today and I was just trying to understand why you would-"

"You can see my memories?" I asked incredulously. My anger was forgotten.

"No, just your thoughts. He slit your throat." He continued persistently. He looked disgusted at the thought. "If he hadn't missed your jugular in his drunken rage, Alice wouldn't have found you. And he's hurt you before that…"

The silence stretched. The only sound was the rain as it picked up and soaked our hair. My hair hung in dirt blonde curls.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said finally. I turned back to the house ready to run back, but his next words made me stop. "You _do _deserve a family." There was a swish of air and he was gone.

Not caring that my only piece of clothing was going to get muddy and wet I sat against the nearest tree and stared into the misty gloom.

A dry sob escaped my mouth. Then I realized crying was impossible now.

But that didn't stop my un-beating heart from breaking. Finally shattering under the weight the world had decided to dump on it.

**A/N: Poor Rachel :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I love high school. Whenever things start going normal or even better than before, it'll always throw you a curve ball to keep things from getting boring. I can't wait to see the next circus act it throws my way. I better stock up on popcorn.**

I got back up to the house near dawn. No one commented on where I'd been and I didn't offer an excuse. Edward and Bella were nowhere in sight, but Renesmee was eating a big pile of pancakes. Before my mind could focus on the last time I'd hunted, which felt like forever ago, Alice skipped up to me with a frown on her delicate face.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You look like a half drowned rat! I'll have no sister of mine looking like that." She cast a glance at me as she dragged me from the kitchen. "It's a shame too; you looked good in that dress."

We arrived in her neat orderly room. A king sized lay in a corner which confused me. We didn't sleep at all so what would- Oh. That's gross. Her walls were lavishly decorated posters of clothes. So many clothes. A couple of portraits sat on a small dresser. Except for that, the room was bare. "Are you sure there are enough of your clothes I can wear? I'll have to get some money for new ones." I nodded at the small dresser.

She rolled her eyes and pulled on a handle I hadn't seen in my quick look of her room.

My jaw dropped.

The closet was huge. About as big as three master bedrooms combined. And it was a _closet._

Lining the walls was an assortment of clothes. Dresses, shirts, tuxedos, blue jeans, skirts… things Barbie would kill for. A whole wall was dedicated to shoes of every shape, size, and color. I tried not to gawk at the jewelry. That necklace must cost thousands.

"Were you a fashion designer in a past life?" I forced out as I explored the shelves. I noticed an easel with a half-finished picture of some outfit. A mannequin stood to the side.

She shrugged, already leafing through the everyday clothes. "I woke up in a hole. The only thing I can remember is black. My life literally started when I met Jasper."

"That's sweet." I said as she forced my ruined dress over my head and threw me a plain black shirt that looked my size. I slipped on the clothes without looking at them.

Once I'd pulled on the last boot, Alice dragged me to a full-length mirror. "Like it?"

I hadn't had the chance to look at myself since I woke up. The change had stripped me of any fat I may have harbored in my past body. Now I was tall, slim, and curvy. My skin was deathly pale, paler than anyone in Forks. I knew that as soon as sunlight touched it I would light up like a Christmas tree. My hair, which had been a mess of dark curls, waved gently down my back as it dried slowly. I touched under my eye wearily.

"Will I ever have gold eyes?" I asked quietly.

"In time, but only if you drink animal blood." Alice said stepping beside me. She looked so tiny. "How do you like it?"

I surveyed the clothes she'd thrown at me. The shirt was black and silky to touch. A regular pair of denim skinny jeans hugged my body. A pair of snug boots pulled off the outfit spectacularly. "I love it." I turned to her. "Thank you… for everything."

She patted my shoulder with a radiant smile on her face. It was a contagious feeling. My life was going to get better.

Alice cocked her head. "Are you thirsty?" I nodded eagerly. "Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme just got back. Once I find Jasper we'll go out. I have a feeling he'll want to go to the forests up in Canada." She shot me a mischievous smile. "You're going to love elk." Then she bounced from the room to find her partner.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I wasn't tired, but I felt a huge amount of mental exhaustion. These last two days had felt like longer. Ever since I'd woken up I'd just been going. I'd been forced to accept the way I was.

Would I have chosen this, if I had the choice?

I stored that thought away for later, when I was alone. I heard Renesmee chattering to Bella about something at school. As soon as the thought passed my mind, my feet were moving and I was in the kitchen.

"What about Dolly?" Renesmee looked up at me.

"She was being a bit-" Bella shot her a look and Edward came in to stand by her. "Do you know her?"

I thought for a second. My human memories were hazy, as if someone had spilled water on them. "Yeah," I said slowly. "She was a sophomore when I came to Forks High. Short girl? Really popular?" Renesmee nodded and I snorted. "I bet she's a senior now. She was a horrible bully, but she's really insecure about her feet."

"Her feet?" Renesmee looked confused.

"Yeah," I confirmed, taking a seat next to her. Edward sent me a grateful look which I ignored. "She had to take her shoes off in Gym class. She's got some rank feet. And they're really big Flinstone feet."

Renesmee giggled. "How old are you?"

"20. I left home when I turned 18 and moved in with my ex here where I finished out my school year. How can you manage to go to school, being what you are?"

She shrugged. "I look like a normal teenager. I'm almost finished growing. The only difference is I'm more mature than them."

Bella rolled her eyes and kissed her daughters forehead. "You have grown up in an age where maturity is just a myth." Renesmee scowled.

"I'm mature." She grumbled. She looked at me avidly. "Have you ever been in love?" she leaned her head in her hand.

What was it with these people and secrets? Did they not believe in them?

"Yes," I said grudgingly.

"My mom and dad love each other." She indulged as if it wasn't obvious. "So does Jasper and Alice. I think Emmett and Rosalie do too, but it's hard to tell sometimes…"

I was saved from having to go too far into the conversation by the arrival of Alice with the stoic Jasper in tow. "Ready?" she asked, eyeing Renesmee's simple t-shirt and jeans with distaste.

Hell yeah was I ready. I felt empty and my throat had started to burn with a fire that surprised me. "Will I always be this thirsty?" I asked, hopping from the island stool.

"For the first couple of months. That's why Bella's father isn't allowed to visit while you're here." Jasper flashed me a sudden smile. "We wouldn't want to have any mistake."

"Follow us," Alice chirped. "We're headed for the foothills of the Rockies, just outside of Washington. We'll be skirting _far _around Seattle."

"You sound like a flight attendant." I laughed. We took off into the sunrise like a band of thieves.

We made it there in less than an hour. While my first hunt was all serious and about getting blood, this one was slightly less serious, but still about getting blood.

First, I tried out my new strength by crushing 2 tall pines together. The CRACK resounded through the stone valley and almost caused and avalanche. I also climbed to the tallest peak and jumped over the edge. The landing that should've jarred my body and made me go splat on the side of the cliff didn't happen. I landed light as a feather and all body parts intact.

Jasper and Alice joined in from time to time and Jasper even agreed to take on a mountain lion the size of a bear.

Watching him drink the lioness was torture to me instincts. After that the fun pretty much ended as my drive to feed took over.

The whole prospect of hunting thrilled me. Alice was right. I loved hunting elk. They were bigger than deer and therefore put up a much better fight. They kicked and screamed and charged, but I just danced out of the way and leaped for the kill.

After 3 or 4 kills I started feeling bloated like a tick. Alice and Jasper had finished before me (I was happy to see that I was only covered in mud stains) and were arguing over something when I joined up with them.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked cautiously. Their heads snapped up. Alice looked frustrated.

"I can't see those damn werewolves!" she exploded. "For some reason they're at the house and I can't see around them."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Let's go then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run. Seeing as I was stronger than them, I kept up easily.

The house was _not _silent when we returned. I could hear more than 4 regular heartbeats from the tree line and I sniffed the air.

Werewolves. Thank God.

As we got closer I could hear voices. One sounded deep and commanding. The other, I recognized as Carlisle.

"-Didn't you tell us Carlisle?" the deep voice asked.

"Wasn't the treaty broken when Renesmee was born? We can't hold on to those petty hates forever Sam." Carlisle said reasonably.

The man, Sam growled low in his throat. "That's not the point! Just because the treaty has been lifted doesn't mean you can change anyone who's dying. What will we tell the Elders? They'll want her de-"

We walked in and Sam turned to us. It was like yesterday, everyone's eyes were on me. "So this is the girl?" Sam asked. His coal black eyes never left my face.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Jasper asked, stepping forward. I felt an overwhelming calm envelop me and I knew Jasper was tuning in with his powers. I watched the other 3 werewolves closely. They seemed comfortable in the home, but they didn't share the same ease that Jacob carried when he was among us. The difference was astonishing.

"Sam was just interested in our newest family member." Carlisle replied.

Sam was still staring at me. "What if she can't control the thirst?" he asked.

"I can do it." I said confidently.

Another minute slipped by as he searched my face. I stood still as he did so and made sure I didn't blink. This felt important. Everyone was tense. Emmett was standing protectively by Rosalie. Then, "Perhaps we could-"

Before Sam could finish what he was saying, another werewolf jogged in. No one had heard him coming; we were so enraptured by Sam's choice of action.

The new werewolf was tall, like the rest of them. His hair resembled Jacob's shaggy dark mess, but his stuck out in odd angles. His shiny smile made him look younger.

"Paul says that it's a no go," he said into the silent room. He seemed completely oblivious to the tension. "So where's the new girl?" he asked. I shrank behind Jasper.

I couldn't explain it, but I didn't want him to see me. Things were just getting as normal as it could be. I knew in my gut that if he saw me, things would be thrown out of whack.

Then the traitor, Jasper, moved aside and the boy's dark eyes rested on me.

Several emotions flitted across his tan face. Shock, wonder, amazement, joy, and then a steely determination. Edward looked at him in confusion than looked at me. "Seth?" he asked.

Time seemed to stop as the boy crossed the room in 3 long strides and grabbed my face gently in his large hands. Then he bent to kiss me deeply.

**A/N-Holy sweet butternipples! Sethy poo makes a kick butt entrance. Personal Life note: I WENT AND WATCHED ****BEAUTIFUL CREATURES**** AT AN ADVANCED SCREENING AND IT WAS AMAZING AND I ALSO WENT TO SEE IT AGAIN LAST NIGHT! GO WATCH IT! YOU WON'T REGRET IT. Have a happy happy day.**


End file.
